Rain and sorrow
by gamingal
Summary: A oneshot Deixblue part of my 100 themes challenge over on DeviantartNot too good at summaries am I?


Slightly spoilerish I wouldn't read if your not up to date on the manga

Disclaimer: Naruto and all of it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Kusabana sat patiently inside just inside the doorway of the Akatsuki headquarters above her the sky was pitch black as the rain cloud that floated above her threatened to burst, Zetsu had reported that he had seen Tobi less that a kilometre away and presumably Deidara was with him too. Only Itachi knew of Kusabana's relationship with Deidara and it was only by chance that he found out. He had accidentally walked in on them and after a quick explanation and a few threats from Deidara; Itachi had agreed to tell no one.

Kusabana noticed something moving in the nearby forest she got up and ran outside into the small clearing. It had been ages since she had last seen Deidara and was eager to see him again. Kisame, Itachi and Zetsu came out of the headquarters from behind her to find out how the mission had gone and what had become of Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke.

To Kusabana's surprise Tobi was the first to appear out of the forest and he was in a bad way. He was clutching his arm as he half ran, half limped towards them. From this far away she couldn't see just how bad his injuries were but from the way he was moving she decided they were bad. "Kisame-san Tobi is in need of help" she said to Kisame who was stood to the left of her "As you wish Kusabana-sama" he said as he ran towards Tobi. It then struck Kusabana that Deidara had not yet appeared from the forest even though Tobi was now halfway in-between the hideout and the forest.

She ran over to Kisame and Tobi thinking that he would defiantly know where Deidara was although she was now starting to feel slightly uneasy about the situation. By the time she had got to Tobi, Kisame had grabbed one of Tobi's arms to help him stand up since it was clearly obvious that he could no longer walk. From closer up she could see just how bad his wounds were. His cloak on his arm was ripped and his skin was badly bruised and from the look of it, probably broken. The cloak around his right leg was badly torn as well, however his injury was different, a giant scar went down his leg from the top of his knee to the to the top of his shoe.

Kusabana started to get anxious where was Deidara? And why was Tobi injured this badly?

"Tobi-kun where is Deidara?" she asked nervously, he gave no reply he just kept his head down and didn't move. However she knew he was still conscious so she decided to try again "Tobi-kun where is he?" she asked, but still no answer "Tobi-kun please tell me!" she was starting to get desperate

"Kusabana-sama I don't think he's can answer you in this state" said Kisame

She completely ignored Kisame and touched Tobi's uninjured arm "Please Tobi just tell me" she said in a nearly begging voice. Tobi slightly lifted his head, as he did Kusabana noticed something. A tear dripped from his face as he lifted his head, he was crying "Kusabana-chan, I so sorry but…" Kusabana knew what he was going to say, _No it can't be it's just me jumping to conclusions he can't be he just can't _

"…he's dead" Kusabana's eyes widened, she couldn't move she couldn't speak all she could do was stand there, wishing that this was all just a bad dream and that she would wake up any second now. Tobi drooped his head again as Kisame began to carry him back to the headquarters.

Kusabana was still in shock, she didn't want to believe it but there was no way around it, he was gone. Tears started to trickle down her face she had never shown weakness in front of the other Akatsuki members before, but this time she just couldn't help it. She cried and as she did the heavens above her finally burst showering her with water. She lost all feeling in her body as she fell to the sodden ground, but before she hit the soil Itachi caught her and lowered her safely to the floor. "Kusabana-chan..." it upset him to see her like this but he was not one who would show this emotion.

"Why? Why did he have to die?" she asked between her sobbing

"He was always too cocky and that was his final downfall" Itachi answered in an uncaring voice. Kusabana was outraged by his insensitivity; she hated him and his uncaring voice, she knew exactly what he had done to Deidara in the past, and that was probably why Deidara had pushed past his limit, in hope of finally beating the sharingan.

She started hitting Itachi in his chest "What do you know! He hated you! And just the thought of beating the sharingan made him push past his limits! Your brother killed him someone you could have killed ages ago but chose not to! Look what you've done Itachi how could you! How could you just let him die?" Kusabana collapsed she didn't have enough strength to even stand up. So she just continued to sob into Itachi's cloak.

He held he close and whispered in her ear "Kusabana-chan you shouldn't be doing anything that will cause you stress, given your current state" Kusabana gasped in her sorrow she had completely forgotten the other reason she was so desperate to see Deidara, out of all the Akatsuki members only Itachi knew, she had not even told the Leader yet, she had decided that Deidara should be the first to know, however Itachi had found out once again, by accident. But still she had sworn on her life that Deidara would be the next to know that she was pregnant. But now there wasn't any way of telling him.

* * *

Oh no poor Blue

R&R people


End file.
